Star Wars Encroaching Twilight
by Calzer Dan
Summary: After the ravages of the Clone Wars, the peace Palpatine promised at the conclusion of the Clone Wars has remained elusive due to the quiet murmurings of potential rebellion, and a dawning conflict over several Jedi who fled the Republic now threatens the outbreak of war once again...
1. Chapter 1

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Serviceman Kigh looks down at the half a dozen screens in front of him at his comms station displaying the dozens of transmissions coming in from across the Sector. He sighs, bored out of his mind, kind of struggling keep his interest in the display in front of him, given how fast all the information flies across the screens./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"A small hologram of a woman in a Corsan Navy Dress Uniform appears on a projector pad right next to him, "Is everything okay, Serviceman?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Yeah, Briya just bored, why do I even need to do this? Shit like this is better for an AI like you! Fucks sake. I didn't join for this shit!" Kigh says, a little irate./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Your concerns have been noted…" the hologram says as it turns to face the displays. "Serviceman, you should look at this."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""What…? SHIT!" Kigh shouts as he immediately sounds the alarm, seeing a distress message from a colony in the Sector./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Rapid Response Task Groups and Sector Patrols have been notified," the AI says disappearing from the projector…/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"In orbit of the world designated as JO-6857 by Imperial cartographers, Fleet Admiral Gustha looks through the glass viewports in the front of his Star Destroyer's bridge. Although his crew is currently ecstatic, he is on edge. The lack of defences doesn't sit well with him. He knows little about the Unknown Regions, except that they're hostile and brutally unforgiving. No interstellar governmental organisation could survive for long without some sort of effective and efficient military apparatus. He's sent an after-action report with his concerns that a counterattack should be expected along the several systems they've invaded, and that the militias thus far encountered are not the primary fighting force of the Corsans, as at least one of his colleagues has ventured./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"On the topic of the militias they've faced, the Corsan militias have proven resourceful, even if their small arms have proven ineffective. Until large portions of the equipment sent down with the Stormtroopers started going missing, and casualties from blaster weapons started appearing in patrols. Even moving vehicles has proven problematic. Though Gustha contended that was due to the flaws of AT-ATs and AT-STs rather than any particular competency on the part of the local defenders./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Even still, he's developing a grudging respect for the militia below. They won't give up easily, despite the apparently hopeless situation./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Sir, we've detected an energy signature about 20,000 kilometres away, source is unknown," the sensor officer calls out./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Pull into defensive formation and move to medium alert," Gustha orders without hesitation. "Scramble fighters and ready gun batteries!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Sir, I can't get a signal, comms are being jammed!" the communications officer says./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Gustha glances out the viewports of the bridge, thankfully the other captains of his fleet have followed his orders already and have begun moving into position. He sighs with some relief that he'd thought to order his subordinates to prepare for attack in the event either communications or sensors are lost. He turns back to his sensor officer, "I'd take it we don't have sensors anymore either?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Yes, sir," he responds quickly. "Black across the board…"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Gustha grunts, he knew it, the counterattack is upon them…/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"He looks back out of the viewports at his battlegroup, six Imperial Star Destroyers, and two Victory II Star Destroyers along with numerous transports and escort vessels. At the fringe of his eyesight, Gustha sees a small light in the distance. Soon he spots several outlines. He grimaces and says, "All batteries prepare to fire!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Admiral, they're hailing us. A Rear Fleet Admiral Jayni Uran of the Corsan Colonial Navy wants to speak with you," the comms officer says./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Try and probe their signal blackout, find me a weakness and get a message back to Command. Also, put her through," Gustha says, just slightly hopefully. Maybe he can stall the Corsans long enough to engineer an escape to return with reinforcements. "Greetings, I am Fleet Admiral Tian Gustha of the Galactic Empire, what is it you wish to discuss?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""We would like to discuss your immediate and absolute withdrawal from this system and the others you have attacked. This is an open act of war on the Corsan Colonial League and will be treated as declaration of such if you persist in your current course of action," a firm female voice says with authority./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Gustha glances down at the comms officer, who shakes his head back at Gustha, "I'd remind you that the Corsan Colonial League has refused, on numerous occasions, to hand over fugitive Jedi who escaped during Order 66- "/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""I'd also remind you that no formal extradition treaty has ever been negotiated or signed between our government and yours," the Corsan admiral counters. "I'd also mention that said Jedi testified under oath and telepathic scan that they did not betray the Galactic Republic. Your presence here is an attack on our sovereignty and will not be tolerated. This is my final request, if you don't immediately order you men to release all prisoners and evacuate, we will open fire. May the Force have mercy upon your souls if we do. You have sixty seconds to comply."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Gustha sighs as he weighs up his options, should he retreat, and face the wrath of the Emperor or Lord Vader, or does he stand and likely face a battle that he is very likely to lose…/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""You have ten seconds…"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"At that moment, he sees several green bolts flash across the viewports at the Corsan ships in front of them. Gustha smiles, it seems Command realised something was amiss and sent reinforcements./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""So be it," the Corsan admiral says gravely./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Sir, they've cut us off," the comms officer says./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""No matter, Gunnery Chief, prepare to fire, all TIEs are to remain in defensive position- "Gustha orders before being cut off by a massive flash of light. He shields his eyes and looks away from the viewports, looking back once it fades…/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"One of his Star Destroyers is no more. Where the mighty warship once stood, a cluster of small pieces of debris now stand, "How did they pierce the reactor like that? Focus fire on their largest ship!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Aye, sir," one of the officers called out to him. He sees that Corsan fighters are closing with theirs. At least until he sees his TIE fighters getting blown to pieces by something. Something that Gustha realises is guided missiles, something that Gustha has rarely seen. Once the TIEs have reached dogfighting range, they immediately engage the Corsan fighters, though as far as Gustha could tell, they're going to be hopelessly outmatched. The Corsan fighters nimbly dodge the TIE's laser cannons. Not to mention simply outpacing them when turns so tight they'd shear a TIE in two prove ineffective. He's even sure he sees a Corsan fighter pull an Immelmann on a dime, bringing it to face the TIE head on and start flying in reverse to bring its weapons to bear on the pursuing TIE fighter./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Unknown to Gustha however, several squadrons of Corsan attack fighters close in on some of their escort craft. Gustha is made aware of this when one of his light cruisers goes up in flames from two successive attack waves. He also notices another Star Destroyer fall to the Corsans, while also noting that a second has closed with a Corsan ship, which Gustha surmises to be a cruiser of some kind baser on size./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"The Star Destroyer unleashes a withering broadside on the vessel, before its guns falls silent. Gustha curses to himself, the captain of the vessel ignored his gunnery orders to stagger their salvoes. Gustha almost winces as the Corsan vessel returns fire while the Star Destroyer waits for their capacitors to recharge. The Corsan vessel returns a consistent barrage of fire that the Imperial Star Destroyer's shield is unable to withstand for long…/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Once the particle shield collapses, the Corsan ships starts striking the surface of the ISD's outer hull, taking multiple guns with it and leaving the second salvo greatly diminished. The Corsan vessel's point-defence weapons then turn on the ISD and start firing on the hull, causing it to heat up and turn pliable, assisting the main guns in destroying hull./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Gustha growls as he looks out of the battlefield, just to see their last Victory go up in flames after a Corsan bomber wing consumes it. Gustha sighs, slumps his shoulders and looks down, "Calculate a Hyperspace jump back to base, this battle is lost."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Sir…" the navigator says sheepishly./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Navigator, you have your orders!" Gustha snaps back./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Aye, sir," the navigator says as he starts making the calculations. Gustha looks back to see one of the Corsan ships lining up its guns on his ship while several squadrons of Corsan strike craft begin to line up attack runs on his vessel./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Make it quick!" Gustha says nervously as he sees that he's one of two Star Destroyers left of the battle fleet. The rest of the Imperial ships are floating about as either wrecks or destroyed entirely, small chunks of debris being the only testament to their participation in the battle./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Just as the first bombers are about to line up their attack runs, they seem to stretch out into infinity along with the stars and all other objects in view, the ship lurches forwards and flings itself into the respite of Hyperspace. Gustha's shoulders visibly slump in relief. He turns to his bridge crew and says, "Analyse all data we were able to obtain and prepare a report for Command. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;"Admiral Jayni Uran stands in the Combat Information Centre of her Fleet Carrier with her hands clasped behind her back, looking into the emptiness of space in front of her where the Imperial Command Ship used to be. She expected more based on reports from The Twilight Sepulchre, the Galactic Empire had a tendency to fight to the bitter end, even if tactical retreats would be the more effective option. Though the reports about their mainline warships having no point-defence weaponry proved accurate, and Jayni would estimate painfully so for them after this./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""All enemy contacts have disengaged," the Sensor Operator. "Assault Carriers moving into position for deployment."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Good, get General Opkya on the line," Jayni says as she turns to see a full colour representation of the man in a navy blue jumpsuit and beret with the eagle on a field of stars, holding an anchor in it's claws under the fold of his headgear./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Admiral, how may I help you?" the somewhat gravelly voiced general says./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Checking in, are you're boys ready for this?" Jayni, says smiling at him./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""The Corps is prepared for anything no matter what," the general says./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Good to hear, are you sending in the Twilight Walkers we brought with us?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Warden Cyres and Lord Keesa? Yeah, seems like the best thing we can do with them, you read the same reports I did, they've got their own Force Users down there," Opkya says with a shrug. "If we did try and keep them up here, Keesa wouldn't stay put unless he wanted to. Right now we're designating them as Operation Commanders and they're leading the intial wave into the Planetary Capital. Right now, space ports and elevators are our primary objectives, we need to get civilians off this world so we can fortify it properly."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Yes, all going well, we'll be able to hold the Imperial forces at the border, hopefully even grind them to a halt in the hinterlands between us and Empire," Jayni says./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""That'd be unlikely," a third voice says, as another man walks into frame. A man wearing a light combat suit, with what Jayni reckons is about eight lightsabers strapped to his belt. "This will be a long war, the Empire controls a massive portion of the Galaxy, and they can call upon all the resources therein."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""We all remember the Fracture, Jayvin, we know this will be like Tersia," Jayni says./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Anyway, General, the Strategic Recon Squads have reported in, landing zones have been designated," Jayvin says./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Understood," Opkya responds. "Time to send in the first wave."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Sir," Javin says, turning and leaving./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Bring me good news," Jayni says./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.28cm; line-height: 108%;""Only the best," Opkya says resolutely./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Private Hys glances around at the other members of his squad, all geared up in the same stark white armour of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. Two of his comrades are squatting over the body a deceased Scout Trooper at the base of a tree, while he and the rest keep an eye for any enemies. The Scouts were sent in here looking for units from the local planetary militia who have been harassing their occupation efforts with such admirable tenacity there were actually causing problems for them. However, something about this is different./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Hey, Hys?" one of the other Stormtroopers asks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Go ahead, Yadeso," he responds./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Who do you think did this?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""No idea, those militia we've been having trouble with aren't this, nor are they this..." Hys says as he looks around him at the arranged bodies, something unnerving about this, like they're being placed like this for some reason, one that seems perfectly obvious, yet escapes his faculties./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""I get ya, they just smash and grab. No way these guys were just arranged like this when the started, nor are they able to kill an entire squad of Stormtroopers with just knives," Yadeso responds. Indeed, it's true, about ten highly trained Scouts all killed by either having their throats cut open of their necks stabbed. Hys dreads to think what kind of foe could achieve something like this./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Just as a silence develops between the two of them, Hys whips his head around, hearing a rustling in the trees, "Got something over here," he says over the radio.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""What is it?" the sergeant says as he and the rest of the squad look in the direction he indicates./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Something in the undergrowth..." he says as the squad hears some more rustling in the trees, this time a little to the right of the first sound./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Think it's just an animal?" one of the other Troopers says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""We don't know if the enemy is still here, check it," the sergeant says. "Hys, you're up..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Sir!" Hys says as he lowers his blaster a little and advances to where the sound is. He looks around, trying to see if anything remained to indicate what caused the sound. "Nothing—Ista, behind you!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""What?" Ista responds as he tries to turn around, just to see a black clad figure with glowing red eyes bury a massive blade into his throat. The figure holds him there for a second as the squad reels in disbelief that such a thing could get that close without being detected./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Just as quickly as the figure appeared, it disappears again, with Ista lying on the ground, blood pouring from the wound in his neck./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"One of the other squad members to his side to check, and indeed by the time he gets there, Ista is gone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""How the...?" one of the other Stormtroopers says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Hold it togeth-" the sergeant begins to say just before a distant crack interrupts him, and a spray of red mixed with white erupts from the back of his helmet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Pull out!" the lance corporal orders. "Begin suppressive fire!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Two of the surviving members immediately turn around and start spraying blaster bolts into the foliage. The rest of the squad pulls back a certain distance, before two more turn around and cover the retreat of the first two. They reload their power packs as they fall back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"On the third round, Hys and Yadeso turn to fire on their unseen attackers, only for Hys to swear he hears something whiz past the side of his helmet and strike down another squad member of his who's retreating. He grunts and barks, "Shit!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"He continues to provide suppressive fire until he can fall back, feeling a small pang of guilt at the deceased comrade he's leaving behind. As they're falling back, having given up on trying to even keep their assailants in cover, Hys watches one of his squadmates get hoisted into the air by something, and plummet back down to earth, a second later, his throat cut open up like Ista's./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Two more fall to unseen shooters, their brilliant white plastoid armour perforated and stained with their crimson blood. Hys reckons they're facing the Corsan military proper, and if they're capable of this, he has no idea what kind of hornet's nest the Empire has kicked in. He sees the treeline approaching, thinking that he and the survivors might reach the safety of open ground./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"However, before he can reach there, his few remaining comrades fall to the unseen Corsan soldiers, until only him and Yadeso remain, breaking through the treeline, sprinting towards their waiting vehicle, which they both nearly collapse against the side. Yadeso takes a moment to look up at the sky, his breath catching in his throat, "Hys... look."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""What?" he says as he looks at his fellow survivor, and then at the sky where a massive line of craft are breaking through the clouds. "Oh, please... no."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Just then they hear a loud commanding voice from behind them, "Hey!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"The two look over to see ten or so black clad figures with large red menacing optics, each member seemingly having their own unique shape. They all carry short rifles, except for four who carry larger scoped rifles, the snipers who undoubtedly accounted for most of the dead. Hys and Yadeso look at each other before the former speaks, "What?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"The one closest to them steps closer and retracts the front of his helmet, revealing an unexpectedly human face beneath it, "Surrender now, and you'll live. Be a sensible man and lay down your weapons."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"The two Stormtroopers are slightly surprised at the fluent, if strangely accented, Galactic Basic. They also note that none of their opposition have their weapons pointed at them, on the contrary, they seem to believe the Stormtroopers pose no threat to them. A notion Hys is having a hard time arguing with in his head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Yadeso is the first to come to a conclusion, throwing his blaster away and saying, "Fuck it, bastards don't pay me enough..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""A smart man," the leader of the Corsans says, before turning his gaze to Hys. "And you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Hys grunts and throws his weapon as well, as Admiral Gustha said to his squad in a training exercise once, it isn't cowardice to live to fight another day, corpses serve no one./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"The Corsan nods and points into the distance, saying, "LZ is that way. Let's move..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"On a ship in orbit above, a man stands in his quarters sitting with his legs crossed with a disassembled device. He focuses on one of the components and levitates it, bringing a cleaning tool and cloth in with his mind and meticulously cleans the component and sets in back down. He finally makes all the components levitate and assemble themselves in front of his eyes, forming into a finished, flawless hilt. He rotates the hilt so that it's horizontal, and from both ends of the hilt, two orange blades of plasma erupt. The man uses his mind to cause the blades to shorten and lengthen. He smiles proudly and takes it right out of the air and attaches it to his belt as he stands up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"He turns and walks out of the room, grabbing a hefty metal pole with a similar devices on both/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"ends, he walks down the corridor, resting the pole on his shoulder. He walks into an elevator rides it to a railcar station running through the centre of the entire fleet carrier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Daxin looks over his shoulder as he feels a disturbance in The Force, something almost like a searing sun and an enveloping darkness moving as one. He turns to look over his shoulder at his Mentor approaching from behind./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Have you delivered your little warning to Opkya and Uran?" Daxin asks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Yeah, they seem to have taken it..." he says as the railcar pulls up to the station and its doors slide open for them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Well, I guess we knew this was coming... old Palpy didn't seem to enthused to have anyone contesting his reign," Daxin says as they step on to the car and grab a pair of seats./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""No, Corsanna was on this path since the Feds sent that rep to Geonosis all those years ago, even if all we promised to do was recognise the sovereignty of the CIS," Jayvin responds. "If only that twit Windu had let me take out Palpatine when I had the chance, we could've taken the fall and everything, and made it back here, wait for the evidence to come out about him being a Sith Lord who's playing both sides. At worst we get a lukewarm welcome, at best we become heroes..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Can't believe those Nightwalkers managed to elude them for so long, I mean, I could just look at him and tell there was something off..." Daxin says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Dax, we're Corsan, we think that about all politicians," Jayvin reminds him with a chuckle. "But yes, there was something... unsettling when we first met him when we were there with the Queen of Naboo."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"The car comes to a halt at a station and an automated voice announces that they've reached the orbital drop bays. Both of them stand up and leave the car. They proceed down a short corridor and descend a short flight of stairs to a corridor with ten doors on it, five down either side./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Jayvin turns to face his apprentice and nods his head, "Good luck, my the Force be with you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""And with you," Daxin responds and enters the door nearest to the staircase on the left, while Jayvin enters the middle one on the right./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Daxin walks down the room with four benches, two along the walls and two in the middle facing away from each other, neatly dividing the room into two channels. One the benches, ten massive soldiers sit doing final checks and tests on their equipment. Daxin looks at the Para-marines, or Orbital Strike Marines as they're more formally known. One stands up, easily dwarfing the admittedly fairly tall Daxin, by a decent margin. He looks down at the Twilight Walker, "Good to have ya back, Dax."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Nice to see you too, Monru," Daxin responds, the two grasping each other's hands firmly and shaking./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""You know our target?" Monru asks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Yeah, we're going for the spaceport, I'm on hand to deal with Force Users that might pop up," he says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Yo, Sarge, why do we need that fucker, we're Marines, like hell those pussies could stand up to us!" one of the other Marines bellows out across the room/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""HOORAH!" the rest of the squad bellows back with a bit of light laughter afterwards./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Alright, pipe it down," Monru says. "Finish your prep and get to your pods."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"A minute or so later, the squad finishes their final checks and prep work. They lift up their battle rifles, the last of them charging their rifles, chambering the first round in the magazines. Homru walks up and down the two rows, inspecting his men while Daxin waits at the other end of the room from where he walked in. Homru stops at the front of the room after his final inspection and turns to face the rest of the squad. "Alright, we know this day has been coming for the past few years, since all those Jedi fled the Republic when you lot were still in training and barely knew which end of a rifle you pointed at the enemy..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"The rest of the room chuckles./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Homru continues, "Our objective is to capture the spaceport in the capital city, along with draw fire away from the other landing zones throughout the city. From there Second Wave will start to secure routes through the city proper and drive these bastards out of the city."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"At that moment, Daxin takes centre stage, "You'll be up against Stormtroopers, and maybe some regular Imperial Army. Don't expect much from the latter, they're barely above the standard of one of our better equipped planetary militias. Stormtroopers, however, you need to watch out for them, they're well trained, and well equipped, even if some of their equipment could've done with a little more dev time, or some re-evaluation of the project goals. Nevertheless, they're not your average rifle monkey, expect a fight with them."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""We've got UCGVs and Kestrel gunships running support for the operation, good luck down there boys, I wanna be toasting our victory this time tomorrow," Monru finishes out. "Hoorah!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""HOORAH!" the rest of the squad bellows back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Alright ladies, move it out!" Monru roars out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Daxin picks up grips his saber-pike and walks out the door he's standing beside, on to a catwalk with two pods arranged on either side of the catwalk. With a hiss and a whirr of the motors inside the pods, the hatches slide open. Inside are various screens and readouts, as well as harnesses, grouped in six pairs. The Marines step inside and lock themselves into the harnesses. A couple of shipmen then go around and ensure the everything is firmly in place. They give a thumbs up and a salute to the squad before they retreat out of the bay, and the hatches of the pods close and pressurise Daxin looks around as the various screens and readouts flash to life as a Flight Control Officer says over the radio, "Running initial checks... green across the board. Moving pods to drop chutes..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"The clamps holding the pods in place start sliding along rails into a series of tubes with accelerator coils, which then clamp around the pods once they're in position, The FCO comes back on the mic, "Approaching the drop zone, commencing operation in 3... 2... 1..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Daxin breathes deeply as the coils energise and shoot the pod out of the ship. He feels gravity push him against the shoulder harness over his shoulders, threatening to throw him into the ceiling of the craft as they shoot down towards the surface. Daxin looks out of the pod, seeing dozens of others as dark specs against the glow of the planet below. Daxin sees faint tongues of flame begin to hop off the outer surface of the pod through the small window in the. He looks over a couple of the monitors, seeing that they've hit the upper atmosphere, and the surface temperature of the pod is rising rapidly from the friction./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"He feels the pod start shuddering briefly before an uncomfortable thud reverberates through it. emFinal approach/emspan style="font-style: normal;", Daxin thinks. He continues to watch the other pods from outside of his window, seeing each engulfed in bright orange plasma from the atmosphere ionising from the friction of their descent. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"He looks at the Marine opposite him, who nods back. The pod fires its retro thrusters and begins to slow the fall. The bright tongues of ionised air on the outer surface of pod's deflector shielding begins to fade. He also sees green bolts of light and small black plumes of smoke from enemy ground defences. Daxin smirks, thinking of how their gunners are already too late to really stop them. Although their trajectory is fairly predictable, their velocity means that only a surface to air missile is sufficient to stop them, as they're still travelling at four times the speed of sound, though they are decelerating./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"Not long after, the pod slams into the ground, bracketing the whole vehicle with the impact. The shoulders harness undo themselves and the doors blow off the frame. The Marines storm out, shouldering their weapons and opening fire on a few Imperial soldiers in the immediate area. Daxin extends the blade on his saber-pike and surges forwards into a couple of unaware soldiers, cutting them down in a flash./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"He notes that they, or the rest that he can see are not Stormtroopers, just regular Imperial Army soldiers. He nonetheless presses forwards, while the rest of the squad makes short work of the other Imperials in the immediate Landing Zone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"You weren't kidding that these Imperials were rifle-monkeys..." /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"one of the Marines says to him over the radio as they sweep the area. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"Imperial Army isn't much to write home about," Daxin says as he looks over his shoulder to see /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"a tracked drone trundle along on its treads past him, it's turret rotating around, scanning for targets. It's twin miniguns /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"ready to mow down any enemy infantry, while a pair of missile racks are ready to destroy any armoured targets. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"The squad begins moving forwards with the drone at the head of the group. /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"Daxin holds his saber-pike at the ready to attack anything that moves. /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"The distant din of gunfire being the only /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"sounds. The other members of the squad move in a loose formation to allow uninterrupted firing lines in as many directions as possible./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"I don't like this..." one of the Marines /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"says. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"Mouth shut, eyes open, ears peeled," /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"Monru says sharply. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"Daxin's radio sputters into life all of a sudden, with Jayvin's voice coming through, "Got a couple of squads of Stormtroopers heading your way, along with a couple of Inquisitors, over."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;""Copy that," Daxin says back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;""What's an Inquisitor?" one of the Marines asks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"Fallen Jedi /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"and some new recruits/spanspan style="font-style: normal;" who work /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"for /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"the Empire to hunt their former comrades /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"and Twilight Walkers/spanspan style="font-style: normal;". /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"Probably because Palpatine is scared of us," he says./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"Were you asleep in that briefing?!" a second Marine asks, as they continue down the street./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"He arrived after it," a third Marine says./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"M/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"onru looks down the street, seeing several white outlines advancing towards them. He immediately moves his rifle's fire selector from full auto to burst mode, "You can argue about that later, this fight is about to get real." /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"Daxin ducks behind cover as blaster bolts start flying, and the Para-marines start returning fire. Several Stormtroopers fall almost instantly to return salvo, while their blasters barely register on the Corsans' shields. The drone also starts firing, taking a few out and driving the rest into cover, /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"the incessant buzz of it's rotary machine guns drowning out all other sounds around them. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"The squad begins pressing forwards. /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"Daxin advances with them, keeping an eye for the Inquisitors, they must know he's here, or else why would they come in this direction. There aren't enough of them to just waste willy nilly. Well, certainly after about a hundred met their end while pursuing Jayvin. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"When the drone goes to reload it's ammo for it's miniguns, the Stormtroopers break from their cover to try and return fire, to little avail. Their bright green bolts flack almost harmlessly off the shields of the Marines while they struggle under the hail of precise burst fire unleashed by the Corsans. /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"The drone eventually reloads its guns and returns fire on them, blasting away several in short order and forcing the others to retreat, or else be slaughtered by the Corsan onslaught. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"As the Stormtroopers flee, two black cloaked figures emerge from the distance, extending red lightsabres, one carrying a standard saber, and the other with a dual bladed sabre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"Sic 'em boy!" one of the Marines says as Daxin walks towards them, /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"the rest of the squad having s small chuckle/spanspan style="font-style: normal;". The Inquisitor with the double-bladed lurches forwa/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"rds, and bursting into a sprint with his compatriot following a couple of steps behind the him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"Daxin /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"drops into a defensive stance, with his blade ready to /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"attack. /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"He lets the Force flow through him, imbuing him with strength and lightning speed. The Inquisitor with the dual-bladed saber arrives first and attempts to thrust /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"into his stomach. Daxin slams the blow away with such force that knocks the Inquisitor off-balance for a moment, following it up with a small repositioning of his feet to allow him bring the bottom of his saber-pike the path of the second Inquisitor, activating a blade contained within. The Inquisitor tries to come to a stop, but Daxin pushes the blade back a little. The Inquisitor ends up falling on to the blade, the bright orange blade cutting into his /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"gut./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"D/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"axin cuts from the centre of the Inquisitor's gut to his side to bring his blade into easy parrying distance of the first Inquisitor, retracting the second blade as it has served it's purpose, who launches a succession of quick blows. Daxin easily parries them given his opponent's limited range of motion with the second blade that's at risk of cutting into /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"its wielder's gut. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"Daxin launches a quick thrust which his opponent nimbly blocks, and shuffles forwards to make his counter-attack. Daxin however, has his blade outside of his enemies guard, close to the Inquisitors wrist, The counter-attack is brief, as Daxin whips his blade through the Inquisitors wrist, severing his hand. This is then followed up with the Inquisitor's guard drops, leaving his head and chest open. An opportunity /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"which Daxin doesn't hesitate in exploiting, driving his blade into the Inquisitor's heart, killing him instantly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"Daxin retracts his blade and opens a radio channel to Jayvin, "I got your two Inquisitors, they're dead."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;""Good, any casualties?" Jayvin asks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;""None," Daxin responds./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"Well done, proceed with the objective..." Jayvin says back as he walks into a warehouse near the spaceport. /spanspan style="font-style: normal;""We're getting close and you wouldn't want us to be lonely would you?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;""We're on the move," Daxin says as her begins advancing with his squad again, and cuts the line. Jayvin looks around, pretending that he isn't aware of the twenty or so Inquisitors waiting for him. He feels the darkness of their presence in the Force, almost pure peons of the Night. Jayvin intends to bring the Day and institute the proper balance of Twilight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"He reaches the centre of the warehouse and looks around it, waiting for the first fool to make the attempt. He can feel their fear and apprehension at having to attack him, he once slaughtered a hundred or more in a one man assault on their primary training facility. Also, the fact that he seems entirely unperturbed by their numbers or the fact that he isn't getting ready to defend himself. /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"Eventually one loses his cool and charges forwards, extending his saber. /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"Jayvin is using the Force to predict the coming fight, and he's already fully appraised of the idiot's attempt./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"With speed that almost borders on teleportation, Jayvin moves out of the way and draws one of the eight lightsabers, extending the green blade. Jayvin trips the Inquisitor, /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"causing him to stumble, while reaching out with the Force and gripping the Inquisitor and pulling him back onto his blade, /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"and with a deft slash, kills the Inquisitor by slicing him apart at the waist. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"Get him!" a female voice shouts loudly, echoing through the warehouse. The remaining Inquisitors extend their blades and leap from their perches. A couple land next Jayvin, and are cut down with blinding speed, their lip bodies falling to the ground./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"Jayvin calls upon the Force once again, granting him unimagined speed and letting him slip through a small gap created by one of the Inquisitors being a little slow to attack begin the charge. He cuts the arm off the slowed the Inquisitor to eliminate the threat of attack before slashing the Inquisitor across the chest, killing her instantly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"An Inquisitor with a blaster rifle lines up and takes a couple of shot/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"s/spanspan style="font-style: normal;" at him from across the warehouse, Jayvin, having alread/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"y foreseen the attack, deflects one back at the Inquisitor who fired them and last shot at another unaware Inquisitor who was redirecting his saber. Both are knocked out of the fight, with the former killed. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"Two more attack him simultaneously, and he slips out between them at the last moment, causing one to strike down his comrade. Jayvin finishes off the slightly stunned Inquisitor by throwing one of his other eight sabers at him, cutting through the Inquisitor's back and chest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"Jayvin parries one another Inquisitor, this one tries activates a second blade in his saber, and activates a spinning mechanism within the hit, making the two blades in the weapon to spin along a track./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"Jayvin disengages to briefly to see that the Inquisitor give him a proud look, like he'd pulled one over on the old Twilight Walker. Jayvin uses the Force to increase his speed once again, strikes his opponent's weapon on the track as the Inquisitor comes around for a slash, followed by a lunge to finish him off./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"Jayvin turns to face the rest of the Inquisitors, who are regrouping and readying for another go at him. Jayvin sighs and lifts six of his other lightsabers from his belt telekinetically, while taking the last in his hand, "Let's finish this, I've got places to be."/p 


End file.
